


one stormy day

by TransformersGirl13



Series: Grimfire Gifts [2]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddles, Kisses, M/M, all while it rains, snugglea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 09:00:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15288108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransformersGirl13/pseuds/TransformersGirl13
Summary: Misfire and Grimlock share a sweet moment in a storm





	one stormy day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [noxee-the-great on Tumblr](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=noxee-the-great+on+Tumblr).



> It's really short, but i hope you like it!

The planet they landed was a stormy one, it had constant rain pouring and thunder booming. Grimlock and Misfire sat in their little hotel room watching it from the window. Krok and the others were gone to make a deal while the other two stayed behind, Grimlock didn’t want to go and Misfire didn’t want to leave him alone. So, it worked out.  


Grimlock was in Dino-mode curled up on the floor with a big blanket draped over him. Misfire was leaning against him with Grimlock’s head in his lap sipping a warm cup of energon while watching the rain. He glanced down at the big Dinobot and saw Grimlock looking up at him.  


“What?” Misfire asked with a smile. Grimlock huffed at him and Misfire rubbed his snout in gentle circles. “You just want some affection?” He asked and Grimlock rumbled gently. “Some snuggles? Well left me finish this while it’s warm and I’ll cuddle you.” He promised and Grimlock hummed.  


Once he was finished Misfire put his cup aside and got under the cover with Grimlock and held onto him. Grimlock shifted so he and Misfire were both comfortable. They watched the rain beat on the window and Misfire hoped the others were okay. He looked at Grim and saw him watching the rain too, Misfire wondered what Grim was thinking about.  


Misfire moved so he could plant a kiss on Grimlock’s snout, making the Dinobot jump. Once Grim realized Misfire was giving affection he leaned back into him and hummed. It was always cute when Misfire could catch him off-guard.  


“Don’t worry buddy. One day you’ll be better and I’ll give you so much affection you won’t know what to do.” Misfire promised him and Grimlock hummed.  


“You better.” He rumbled with a toothy grin and Misfire couldn’t help but give his snout more kisses as they cuddled with the storm raging outside.


End file.
